


Lacuna

by LuckyBiscutes



Series: Harry Potter: Harem Multiverse series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Harry, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tom Riddle, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBiscutes/pseuds/LuckyBiscutes
Summary: Tom Riddle doesn't know why the mysterious boy with a bird's nest for hair and emeralds for eyes captivates him, all he knows is that when he's with Harry he feels 𝙒𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙚.Or harry potter is pushed back in time is now Tom Riddles's new obsession.Lacuna/ləˈk(y)o͞onə/noun • an unfilled space or interval; a gap.Apart of the "Harry Potter: Harem Multiverse series
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Harry Potter: Harem Multiverse series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655905
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Lacuna

**Author's Note:**

> This book used to be known as Saudade Horcrux.

Wizards and Witches mingled in a large ballroom dressed in elegant clothing. Many of the guest dressed in sliver and green representing their Slytherin house while only a handful were dressed Blue and bronze representing Ravenclaw 

Little to no Hufflepuffs (Black and yellow) or Gryffindors (Red and gold) were at the party 

The ballroom ceiling was charmed to look like the elegant night sky and the walls were decorated with green ribbons and moving pictures. In the center of the room, there was a vast marble dance floor that was surrounded by chairs and Tables for the guest.

The guest continued to talk with hushed like voices and petty smiles trying to lure their prey(s) with false senses of security and others smiled greedily as they eyed their ally's not wishing to share while others tried making friends as they smiled eye to eye 

"Welcome students of Hogwarts to the slug club!" A cheerful voice boomed on a microphone. "I'm professor Slughorn the Host of this get-together!" The crowd clapped politely a few whistles coming from more ecstatic individuals. 

Professor Slughorn smiled brightly, his round figure clothed in a lime green suit with silver flannel stripes, a silver bow tie, and black shoes. His gooseberry eyes squinted as he let out a joyful laugh making his strawberry blonde hair bounce along with him.

He was the Slytherin head of house and potions professor notorious for his love of hosting parties of people with potential, handpicked individuals he thought would to great things and even sometimes for their hierarchy. 

He loved reaping the benefits of connecting great individuals and making himself the center of it. 

"Today for the slug club I've invited a guest to perform with us tonight," he said inciting the crowd to chatter with curiosity. Who was this mysterious person?

"He's a great pianist and singer, and currently goes to Hogwarts and just yesterday" he paused for effect "he was named Professor Dumbledore's protégé, and known by his stage name Emerald!" 

The crowd clapped as a young man walked onto the stage dressed in a white dress shirt and plain black pants his tie was a bright yellow and a white face mask that only covered the top half of his face which caught a lot of attention

"I thought McGonagall was Dumbledores proégé?" "A Hufflepuff?!" "Is this some type of joke?" "This is wasting my time!" "Emerald isn't he a newfound famous pianist!" 

while many were curious about the man on stage who smiled one pair of narrowed brown eyes looked at the male with a mix of emotions.

"Hey, Tom are you okay?" A platinum blonde-haired and sliver eyed male whispered to Tom Riddle whose brown eyes seemed to burn into the Hufflepuff entertainer.

Tom Riddle looked over to his ally Lucius Malfoy whose eyebrows were scrunched up with worry "Yes Lucius, I'm fine" he said voice mellow.

Lucius turned away and looked back at the stage where Harry started on the piano his voice singing a soft melody. The room was practically vibrating in the music combined with Harry's magic 

The guest relaxed from the feeling of the warm and welcoming magic that swallowed them while Tom practically melted his shoulders shaking just slightly as he tried keeping his face emotionless to not fall victim to the drug-like aura

Tom has never felt many emotions having only felt greed, anger, and resentment in his life. So when the magic of Harry Evans tried bringing emotions that didn't feel like his own he was puzzled but also angered. 

How dare some Hufflepuff try forcing him to feel emotions, it was humiliating how Harry was so close to breaking down his shields and manipulating them to his own needs.

The bitterness in his mouth grew stronger as he felt himself wanting to close his eyes and give in. He almost felt like he was connected to the male he almost felt whole and he hated it.

These fake emotions were dangerous and no doubt apart of some ploy Harry and Dumbledore had made to get him trapped.

He hissed slightly chest tightening as he looked up as Harry who acted oblivious to it all. 

He was going to get Harry Evans and Dumbledore back. One way or another.


End file.
